


His Sunshine, His Wildflower

by YataNoSaru (TsukkiNoNeko)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: (I guess?) - Freeform, (TJ is bad at tagging), Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Enemies to Lovers, Feelings, First Dates, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Not Beta Read, Overstimulation, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukkiNoNeko/pseuds/YataNoSaru
Summary: Post-RoK date between Saru and Misaki.Things happen.Good things.
Relationships: Fushimi Saruhiko/Yata Misaki
Kudos: 89





	His Sunshine, His Wildflower

**Author's Note:**

> Holy fuck, I'm sorry I abandoned you for a bit, my gay babies. ;-;
> 
> I mean, here's a new SaruMi, please enjoy. ^3^

Misaki usually has an afternoon shift this time around, but he took it off so he could go on that… _thing_ with Saruhiko.

It’s been a month since the Slate was destroyed and he has adjusted to not having the Red Aura anymore. He has become a skateboard instructor at the shop, and sometimes, he’d still help out Kusanagi-san at his bar.

“Oh shit!” his watch—the one that Saruhiko specially modified for him—beeps loudly, alerting that their date at the café he specially coped out is in… “Thirty seconds?”

_Now would be great time to have my Aura back,_ he curses as he starts riding his skateboard to the café.

“You’re late, Misaki,” Saruhiko clicks his tongue, sounding displeased. “Do you own a watch?”

“Yes, the one you modified for me five years ago, thanks for remembering,” Misaki takes a seat opposite from his ex. “So… why did you tell me you’d prefer a café over a bar?”

“Because, Misaki…” even though Saruhiko sounded like he’s exasperated, Misaki could tell that he was excited. “I hate alcohol. Lieutenant and Captain… they both insist I go to the monthly dinner together and… lets just say I’ve said things I’d rather not repeat while sober.”

As his ex was speaking—ex? back-together boyfriend?—Misaki takes in the outfit he was donning. It looks sinful on his slender figure, to say the least, the combination of black ripped skinny jeans, a plain white T-shirt, and a jet-black denim jacket. Pretty miraculous that he can still hear what his Saru was talking about if anyone asked him.

“Well, I guess we can talk here? How’s work?” he feels like a downright idiot for asking. They live together again, he should know this.

“Misaki~” a dangerous glint enters Saruhiko’s eyes. “You’re nervous, aren’t you?”

“Am not!” he replies too soon.

“It’s okay, Misaki…” Saruhiko reaches across the table to grab his hand. “I’m a little bit nervous myself. We never went on dates when we dated before, did we?”

“We were young and mostly broke to,” he answers truthfully. “But now we’re both adults.”

“Yeah…” Saruhiko’s thumb starts rubbing against the side of his palm.

///

They ended up ordering iced caramel lattes in to-go cups so they could take a walk in the park. Misaki kept glancing at his date as Saruhiko looked so pensive. His side-profile is just too nice for Misaki to ignore—

_Focus, getting laid was not the main point of this date_ , Misaki tells himself.

“Do you remember what you used to call me?” Saruhiko asks out of the blue.

“‘Sunshine’, but that was ironic because you are not a morning person,” _it was because you were my sunshine in my little world; you still are. Always will be_. “I had to make deals with you to wake up.”

“Ah yes, the morning kisses,” Saruhiko chuckles. “Would you be against it if I kissed you right now?”

“Sa-sa-Saruhiko!” Misaki splutters. “You can’t just ask that out of nowhere!”

Laughing, Saruhiko’s familiar warmth, in form of his hands, cups Misaki’s face and tilts his head up so their lips connect. If his love for Saruhiko has dulled, which hasn’t, it reignited back to life from this kiss. The kiss lasted less than a second, but all Misaki can think about is all the things they would have done in private.

“Something tells me that kissing isn’t the only thing on your mind,” Misaki accuses his date.

“No, it is not.”

///

The moment they go back to their apartment, Misaki finds his back pressed against the door they just walked through, Saruhiko’s lips reclaiming what’s theirs.

Reclaiming what’s _rightfully_ theirs.

Misaki moans as their kiss is heated from the get-go, one leg wrapping around the other’s hip. The delectable friction only makes him let out a needy mewl, and Saruhiko takes that as a sign to throw strip his jacket and shirt off. Both their shoes soon follow suit.

Misaki’s eyes flit towards the toned chest his date has.

Then he blabs his stupid mouth.

“Wait, I don’t wanna do this if you just think this is a—”

“Yes, I’ll be your boyfriend again, wildflower,” Saruhiko chuckles. “Now, can I continue?”

Before Misaki could come up with a snide remark, Saruhiko lips reconnect with his, albeit more forcefully, drawing out more mewls. His cock chubs up embarrassingly quickly just from kissing, but this is _Saru_ he’s talking about.

His first crush.

First kiss.

First love.

First time making love.

First big fight.

First heartbreak

First _why_.

“You okay there, Misaki…?” Saru’s thumbs wipe under his eyes, and that’s when he realises that he’s crying. “Misaki, I’m here…”

“Then prove you’re real, sunshine,” the words taste desperate, but it’s chased away by Saru’s answering kiss.

Silent sobbing turns into moans as Saru’s hand snakes under Misaki’s shirt and starts playing with his nipples. He lets out a particularly loud mewl as his boyfriend twists the nub and pinches it hard. If he wasn’t fully hard before, he is now.

Saru lets out a soft chuckle against his lips before pulling away. Misaki parts his lips to protest but his shirt gets removed, alongside his jacket, and his pants follow suit. Saru kneels in front of him to drag his boxers down with his fucking _teeth_.

Once Misaki’s hard-on is bare to Saru’s eyes, his boyfriend starts kissing his way around the tip. He darts his tongue out and delves the tip into the slit a bit and flicks his tongue-tip against it before swallowing around the entire length. Misaki moans when Saru starts to bob his head, tongue swirling around his girth every second or third bobs.

Embarrassingly too soon, he feels his climax nearing, and before he can warn his boyfriend, he comes down the other’s throat. Saru swallows it all, even going as far as cleaning any stray drops that was on his cock.

“Fuck,” Misaki would have fallen to his knees if not for Saru’s strong hands holding him up.

“I’m not doing with you just yet, Misaki~”

He allows himself to be carried to Saru’s bed and once there, Saruhiko strips rest of his clothes and joins him on the bed. They resume their kiss, with Saru grinding their cocks together. The over-sensitivity mixes well with his arousal. His cheeks flush to a deep shade of red when Saru starts looking for the bottle of lube.

The initial stretch from Saru’s single digit is uncomfortable, but it dissolves into pleasure when Saru’s fingertip grazes his prostate. His breath hitches, alerting Saru of that discovery. His boyfriend keeps angling his thrusts into that spot, one soon becoming two, then three. His cock lays heavy by the time pre-cum starts sluicing out of his cock. The coiling pleasure grows taut before it snaps, his vision whiting out from ecstasy.

“You always did come too early,” Saru wipes his fingers on the sheets. “We gotta bareback; haven’t exactly been having sex for a while.”

“I trust you to clean me up afterwards,” Misaki groans. “Jus’… gimme a second to—”

Misaki bites back a curse or two when Saru flips him on top of himself, to which his body reacts automatically by straddling his boyfriend’s hips. Saru’s hard-on feels nice between his asscheeks and that has a nice _affect_ on him. He lines his boyfriend up at his sensitive hole and starts to ease himself down, mewling from the stretch.

“Still doing okay, wildflower?” Saruhiko takes Misaki’s left hand and kisses each fingertip.

“Haven’t done this in a while,” he can feel Saru’s cock twitch from his words. “You?”

“There’s never been anyone but Misaki for me,” Saru breathes against his hand, only adding to his arousal.

Misaki starts to move his hips, mewling from how Saru’s cockhead nudges against his prostate perfectly every time. Their hands entwine as he starts to speed up, and next time he comes, so does Saru, filling him up. He pulls away with a wince, crawling next to his Saru and curling up to his side.

“Thought you wanted me to clean you up?”

“Shut up and cuddle with me,” Misaki growls, pressing his lips to the other’s neck. “Just hold me so I know you’re real.”

“Our love is the realest thing I know, wildflower,” Saru muses as Misaki drifts off to sleep.


End file.
